


The Morning After And What Followed

by Azrael95



Series: Psychic Affair [2]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cheating, Corruption, F/M, Infidelity, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael95/pseuds/Azrael95
Summary: Continuation of Late Night Meeting, which was originally inspired by 'What Escape My Fiction Provided' by likeadeuce.Emma teaches Scott, Scott learns Emma is a very good teacher...





	The Morning After And What Followed

Morning came and Scott was roused from sleep by the feeling of Emma’s lips parting his and her tongue sliding into his mouth. He was about to ease her off him when he felt her gold-gloved hand grip his hardening member and angle it upward. All thoughts of protest left as she eased herself down, impaling herself on his member. With this, Scott became more involved in the kiss, his hands gripped her tight ass and insistently guided her movements.

‘You certainly know how to get a man to sleep well,’ Scott thought contentedly. 

‘Well, having our minds linked during sleep allowed for some wonderful dreams together, I particularly liked some of the places in mind,’ Emma replied lustfully. They were both sat in a representation of the mansion’s kitchen in their minds, while their bodies were working up a sweat.

‘Don’t worry, it’s early in the morning. And the students closest to waking are deciding to doze. You’ll be back to your room before anyone is the wiser,’ Emma promised playfully. ‘But that isn’t the problem. If Jean takes one scan of you, then we’re done,’ Emma observed. 

Scott stiffened. 

‘What do I do?’ Scott asked. Emma gave him a sly smile. 

‘Well Auntie Emma will have to give you some private tutoring for mental shielding and partitioning,’ Emma said suggestively. 

‘What’s partitioning?’ Scott asked. ‘Partitioning is when you portray surface thoughts that a telepath detects, while you actually think something entirely different beneath that. It’s a skill you’ll need,’ Emma finished firmly. 

‘Now, let’s get back to our morning together before it’s gone,’

Scott felt his full attention return to his body. His skin was hot, just shy of sweating. His hands gripped Emma by her hips and he was thrusting deep inside her. Her hair was sexily dishevelled, breasts bouncing with each thrust. She had an evil, self-satisfied grin on her face when Scott lost control and filled her again.

***

“God, you think about moves a lot,” Emma chided Scott. 

They were sitting opposite each other, playing a game of chess for all to see. The real contest was in Scott’s mind. 

Emma looked into Scott’s mind. He was visualising chess moves, then the spreadsheets and potential exercises he could run the latest class through. It was the sort of matters anyone would expect Scott Summers to be thinking about. 

Unbeknownst to any telepath, even the White Queen opposite him, Scott Summers was thinking of the night when Emma had become his Dark Phoenix. The curve of her form, the softness of her skin, the taste of her mouth, the arch of her back as he-. 

“Scott don’t tell me Emma is going to beat you in chess,” Jean remarked. 

Scott looked up at his wife in momentary panic, before settling and while imagining the woman opposite him writhing with pleasure underneath him replied “Jean, I have her right where I want her,” and neatly manoeuvred his white queen to checkmate. 

Scott noticed a twinkle in Emma’s eye as he did it.

***

Jean left the next day to address a matter with X-Corp on the other side of the world. As she left what Emma considered extreme range, she extended her mind to Scott alone in his room.

‘I liked the imagery in chess yesterday. Just thinking on moves and all those administrative matters yesterday?’ Emma asked Scott coyly, sitting in her Dark Phoenix costume on the edge of the large bed in her psychic bedroom. 

‘Well those lessons in partitioning paid off then. I looked Jean in the eye while remembering our night together,’ Scott admitted unabashedly. Emma’s surprise turned to smug satisfaction in an instant. 

‘Well I am a good teacher,” she replied proudly. ‘Emma, get dressed and come here,’ Scott insisted. 

Scott wanted her, dressed in a costume of his wife’s, walking half the length of the mansion to come to his room. 

Emma didn’t answer telepathically, instead taking the Dark Phoenix costume off its special hanger in her wardrobe and slowly zipping it up. She looked in the mirror. 

Scott and Emma had volunteered to run extra gym classes with the students, and she could see the effects were paying off. 

She made a mental note to get it customised to her form. Jean hadn’t been as lucky in a number of areas and Emma’s physique had filled out and tautened in recent weeks.

Emma knew the difference between arrogance and stupidity and scanned the mansion for anyone in her path. No one. 

She posed once more for the mirror and stepped out into the hall. She strode down the corridor self-assuredly, with the sort of unattainable confidence and effortless grace that models had. 

Her hips swayed seductively as she walked, showing every curve of her body. She did not rush, she made no effort to be silent. She was the headmistress of this school, she was going to spend a night of illicit pleasure with the married headmaster because she had made him hers. 

She sensed Matt about to open the door of his room. She gleaned Scott had spoken to him on the night they had spent together. 

Instead of hurrying along or suggesting telepathically he go back to bed, she stopped at his door. The door opened and Matt saw Miss Frost in the Dark Phoenix costume. 

“Hello, Matt. Why aren’t you asleep?” Emma asked. 

“Thinking. Couldn’t sleep,” Matt replied tiredly. 

He was confused, not quite sure of the significance of Emma’s appearance. Emma saw he was thinking of Mindee Cuckoo. 

She smirked to herself. She sent his mind a suggestion to sleep, a strong incentive to bury the memory of Emma’s appearance in his subconscious and a particularly enjoyable dream. 

He could see the edges of the dream already and grinned goofily. “Good night Miss Frost,” Matt said. 

“You too,” Emma replied and continued down the hall to her conquest. 

Scott heard a knock on the door and opened it to his Dark Phoenix. 

“Emma, what are you-” Scott began before Emma kissed him deeply. She pushed him into the room and closed the door behind them. 

“You asked me here, and here I am,” Emma explained innocently. Scott’s hands drifted up from her hips across her toned stomach to her full bust, fuller than he remembered. 

“Those runs we’re bringing the students on are of great benefit,” Scott murmured. The costume seemed barely able to contain Emma’s bust. 

“Well I certainly agree, but the costume may obscure some key aspects,” Emma said suggestively and started unzipping. Scott stood transfixed as Emma revealed herself. She was even more alluring somehow, Scott noticed her taut stomach and full breasts, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

He took his Dark Phoenix in his arms and they tumbled into bed. 

“You and Jean keep protection in here, don’t you?” Emma asked breathlessly as Scott rose from between her legs. 

“Yeah,” Scott panted. 

“That’s good. Can’t have the boy scout of mutantkind doing anything like that,” Emma purred. 

“I do have a reputation,” Scott replied, lining his member up to her lips. 

“True, with the public. And your wife. Yet, she’s not around,” Emma observed pointedly. 

“That’s true,” Scott agreed and visualised the scene in his mind’s eye. 

Emma telepathically overlaid the reality with the fantasy, and her hair shimmered from her own ash blonde to Jean’s full red. 

“Scott? Do prefer me with Jean’s hair?” Emma asked naughtily. Scott considered this momentarily. 

“Well, at first it was to lie to myself and say this was therapy. Now, it makes the affair hotter,” Scott admitted. Emma smiled cruelly. 

“As long as you remember, I’m the woman who is pleasuring you. I may look similar to your wife like this, but as your mistress, I am the superior. The woman who takes you to bed, the woman who takes your seed and makes something of it,” Emma finished with a wicked expression. 

Scott followed her implication immediately. “You mean?” Scott asked. “Yes Mr Summers, your White Queen is carrying your child,” Emma declared with a sinful pleasure. 

Scott registered this for a moment and wordlessly claimed his mistress. Their thoughts were passionate and sensual, their bodies conveying their lust and arousal.

Dawn light peeked though the blinds, on the discarded Dark Phoenix costume and Scott’s underwear, before settling on the sweat covered bodies of Scott and Emma. 

***

“We’re going to have to frame this carefully,” Scott said. Emma was inwardly delighted. Scott wanted to maintain the deception. No, the notion of coming clean hadn’t even entered his mind as a course of action. 

“I have my own doctor. Can’t have Hank doing a paternity test. I won’t reveal the father. So, I have it all in hand Scott.” Emma explained. 

“Well, then all we need to decide on are names.” Scott reasoned. 

Emma marvelled at this. She had taken the husband of Jean Grey, the host to the Phoenix, telepathically seduced him, physically claimed him, sexually conceived from him and emotionally turned him to her side, against his wife.

“Scott, as much as I appreciate your sentiment. I think we can discuss this later. I’d rather you make me your own in your marital bed again,” Emma confessed lustfully. 

Scott was happy to comply.  



End file.
